Aren't We Friends?
by vlora
Summary: Rachel Berry really wonders if the stupid purple sweater was really worth all the hassle. Implied Finn/Rachel. Mainly Jesse/Rachel and Puck/Rachel.


**Title: **Aren't We Friends?  
**Chapter:** One-shot.  
**Warning:** M (suggestive phrasing and language).  
**Pairing:** Jesse/Rachel (apparent) and Puck/Rachel (implied).  
**Summary:** Puck really doesn't know why Rachel bothers texting him to try and prove she has friends. He has better things to do. Really.  
**Word Count:** 1, 720  
**Disclaimer:** If I owned it, Puck and Rachel would still be together. So... And, the "Rachel's berry" line is a reference to a fic that I read, but I have forgotten the name of. I apologize and if you know where it's from, do tell!

_It started out with a kiss  
How did it end up like this  
It was only a kiss,_

_It was only a kiss._

It was a humid, overcast day in Lima, Ohio when Rachel Berry wondered if her purple sweater was really worth all of this. She clutched the dull plum thing in a tiny fist. Her attention was set on staring angrily at the floor of Puck's truck. She was in the passenger seat, agitated and almost in tears. There were pairs of underwear and shirts all bunched up around her, empty bags from McDonalds and some fossilized chips that had seen better days.

And, for once, it wasn't even _really_ Puck's fault she was upset.

It all started with _that_ message.

_Rachel, I just found your purple sweater. When did you want to get it?__ - J_

Rachel felt as though her heart stopped (as it is _impossible_ for your heart to actually stop – she was dramatic, not stupid). The message was from Jesse St James; a boy who she shouldn't even have the phone number of. She claimed that she hadn't had time to remove the number. It had nothing to do with the idle hope that maybe she'd have a reason to call him.

Was it terrible of her to focus on the fact he signed off messages the same way she did? Why had she never noticed it before and, more importantly, why was she noticing now?

_Oh! I was looking for that. I'm free now, seeing as Finn just left. I can meet you at the mall. – R_

Rachel felt compelled to include the part about Finn, even if it was an extraneous (unnecessary) detail. It was a not-so-subtle indication that yes, she was doing well and no, she wasn't moping about Jesse and his stupid smirk.

Even if his smirk was a stupidly sexy, and caused unexplainable chills to run down her spine.

Even if he had really pretty lips…

_I'll meet you at the usual spot, near that music store and vegan coffee shop. – J_

_No tricks, right? I really don't want to get egged again. – R_

Rachel wished that message sounded angrier. She _meant_ it. Her last encounter left her feeling empty, and vaguely distraught. No sweater was worth getting upset again. After receiving a message that explained he was past all that, Rachel felt that, really, he could do no worse to her after beating her at Regionals.

_Puck, I'll be at the mall today. Please keep this in mind? - R_

Rachel quietly sat, waiting for her daddy to come get her. He was busy folding the washing downstairs, and told her she didn't need to help. For some reason, chores were actually fun to her.

_why? wait, don't care, i'm still ignoring you. have fun or whatever_

After reading his reply, she recalled the stupid argument they'd had through text messages. Rachel always threatened to ignore him, so he turned the tables on her. The worst part was he had nothing to lose if she stopped liking him; he had friends, Santana and family. Rachel was just an afterthought, a girl he annoyed for the sake of making someone else just as miserable as he was.

In that process of thought, she had decided against replying to him; he probably wouldn't read the message anyway.

… … …

Rachel slipped out of her dad's Lexus, only looking back to explain that she was _really_ going to be okay picking up the sweater on her own. Although her daddies had no idea about the egging, they were smart enough to work out something was wrong between Jesse and their baby girl. Her dad passed her a $50 note and told her it was her allowance for the weekend.

"I shouldn't be long, anyway, and I'm sure I can get a lift home," Rachel assured her dad, Lukas, once again. She closed the door securely behind her. With a semi-fake smile she waved and watched Lukas, speed off toward the exit.

Her suede loafers clicked beneath her as she walked toward _Royal Records_, one of the only stores in Lima to actually sell records. Without paying attention to the area around her, her thumb danced across a few buttons before she sent a message to Jesse asking where he was. Her heart caught in her throat, remembering the vague and hurtful time he had asked her to come out to the parking lot…

Right now, her excitement was barely there. She was here for her sweater.

A voice hailed her from behind, pitch-perfect and appropriately deep. Rachel turned and could barely contain an instinctual smile. Not wasting a moment, she adjusted her features so she remained vague and hurt, her eyes revealing the worst of her distrust.

"Jesse," Rachel greeted as he approached. Rachel noticed how he always seemed to have one hand tucked into his pocket.

Stupidly casual.

_Hot._

Unsurprisingly, he seemed hurt by her simple greeting. It was as if he had expected her to fall into his arms and mumble how much she missed him. And some small part of her was tempted to; they had dated for several weeks (was it almost two months? Rachel found the time blurred together into dinner-dates and occasional park picnics). Those weeks were what Rachel had always dreamed of. Jesse had been a doting, loving partner who respected her enough to understand her dedication to theatre. Even more amazingly, he was _just_ as passionate and talented on stage.

But then there was the first fault; Rachel's obsession with wanting to come across as sought after. Her almost painful need to feel like one of the skinny, blonde _popular_ girls that everyone wanted. The video project she had constructed with Finn, Puck and Jesse featured as her boyfriend had seemed like a good idea at the time. In fact, it was a simple artistic statement.

It _wasn't_ her trying to show that she wanted Finn. And to a more offensive degree, it wasn't her trying to release some secret that she was in love (lust?) with Puck.

"I have your sweater."

Rachel breathed heavily out of her nose, "Good."

"I didn't think to wash it because I know how particular you are about detergents," he added.

"Mhm."

They paused, Rachel's hand moving half-heartedly to snatch the sweater out of his hand. It was as if every second he held it, he tarnished it. It _was_ just a silly little sweater, but maybe… Maybe he kept it on purpose. Rachel recalled looking for it the last time she was at his home. He promised he'd find it and returned it to her.

"Why did you leave?" Rachel breathed, snatching the sweater away and hugging it to her chest. For some reason it smelt vaguely of Jesse's home, something she wished she hadn't noticed. She looked a little affronted by her own question, her eyes searching for a point to just look at. She settled to glaring a whole through his chest, wondering if there was a heart under all the black. "Why did you leave New Directions?" she asked again, trying to clarify. She _didn't_ care why he'd left her – not anymore.

"I wasn't appreciated is all. I couldn't be a part of something so restrictive..." Jesse trailed off, his hands now lazily draped by his hips, both thumbs notched in either pocket. He tilted his head in a vaguely appraising manner, trying to get her to raise her eye line to his face.

"Telling me now doesn't help us - me. I really think I _loved_ you too, you know. I know it doesn't matter, but I appreciated you… wasn't that enough?" Rachel softly choked out, her finger shaking against the fabric. Her adoration of how amazing he was, her respect of his sensational talent… shouldn't that have been enough?

"I never meant for that to happen."

"What?" Rachel's eyes flicked up from the sweater, slipping from hurt to incredulous within a heartbeat.

"The eggs weren't meant for you. We were going to go egg the leader singer of Aural Intensity's house," Jesse breathed, his eyes shifting to the floor before rising to meet the young brunette's once more. "When you sent me a message, Andrea read it. She – they were going to throw me out of Vocal Adrenaline."

Rachel shifted on the spot, her lips pursed together. "So you hurt me for the sake of winning Regionals?"

"I thought that – afterwards – I could make you understand," Rachel simply shot him another hurt look. "It's like your foray into directing D-grade films. Remember the video with those two untalented slobs for the sake of your reputation?" Jesse pointed out angrily, his lips forming some attempt at a masculine pout.

"I – Jesse that's different -"

"I loved you too but you really hurt me with the "Run Joey Run" thing... it really did," Jesse finished, his arms now crossed in front of him.

"It was stupid, yes, and I feel terrible about it. I wish I could have made it up to you..." Rachel sighed gently. Lately, her usual, innocent phrases (that would have gone by without notice) had become the focus of many crude jokes by Puck. Before she was able to remedy her wording, Jesse pressed on.

"Make it up to me?" he echoed in a slower voice, as if dragging it out to cause Rachel to squirm. "How?"

"I don't know!" Rachel quickly replied, narrowing her eyes at the much taller boy. He was the perfect height to her, not as tall as Finn and not as meaty as Puck. He was lean, muscular and she needed to say something. Somehow the comment had frazzled her mind, leaving her perfectly aware of the countless ways she could make it up to him. "It's stupid. We're not together anymore and..." Rachel paused, examining Jesse. He seemed to be carefully examining her right back. "Stop looking at me like that. I don't need pity."

She knew it wasn't a look of pity _at all_, but chose to play stupid on the matter.

"I think we should still be together..." Jesse theatrically whispered. His teeth were grit, as if he was against admitting it out loud. He thought it, yes, but it wasn't something he found easy for his pride to acknowledge. Rachel was some 15-year-old diva who he'd known for less than a few months… Yet he was throwing himself at her mercy? He risked his place in the Vocal Adrenaline social circle by even dating her. And yes, he could point the finger at Shelby, but none of his coach's plans involved getting in Rachel's skirt – unfortunately. "But I know it's not going to be so easy. Plus, you're with Finn."

Rachel stared blankly at him.

She was stunned; not by the fact he wanted to continue dating her… But by the fact she didn't instantly scream at him. Also that she couldn't actually muster any kind of hate or disgust with him. She'd spent _weeks_ hating him, talking about how much she'd love to see him get eaten by a lion… And yet, she was tearing up in the middle of the mall because he was still in love with her.

"Hug me, at least?"

"... That's not what I meant - wait - you still want to be with me? Jesse... I - a hug would be okay, I suppose…" Rachel mechanically complied, stepping forward and clumsily snuggling into his chest. It saved her from her stumbled words and attempts to think. The weight of his arms around her shoulders caused her to wriggle closer. She knew this wasn't okay, at all. "Yes I'm with Finn. Because he spent a month looking out for me and taking care of me after the egg incident…" Rachel pointed out, hiccupping on a choked sob.

At some point between him stroking her hair, and her arms tightening around his waist, Rachel had started crying.

"A part of me still wants to be with you...and still loves you, but the other part is still sad about what you did to me..." Jesse gently objected, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. He felt her physically stiffen in his arms at the gesture; she didn't pull away at least. It was so surreal to have her so close to him.

It was almost criminal how badly he just wanted to skip right back to some amazing make-up sex… Even if he knew that, yes, that probably wasn't going to be part of the deal. He smirked a little before his mind returned to the delicate situation at hand – and the sniffling girl in his arms.

"You egged me for your place on Vocal Adrenaline," Rachel wretched herself from his arms, hardly able to believe how he failed to understand the severity of the situation. "You think I'm not just as sad? I should just go..." Rachel added under her breath, rubbing angrily at her eyes. She wasn't going to cry over him _again._

Jesse froze as she was suddenly preparing for one of her trademark storm-outs.

He was the leading man, repenting for his sins.

She was supposed to stay cuddled up to him, cooing about how glad she was to have him back.

She wasn't supposed to _leave_.

"No, don't leave. I'm sorry. It's my fault, I know...I- I love you, Rachel...I do...but I-" Jesse faded off, his hands now clasped tightly around Rachel's free hand. She turned back to him, tears now properly flowing down her cheeks. It was a little tragic and struck him like an egg in the face.

_Shit._

"That's very sweet but - I don't really feel like crying in the middle of the mall right now." Rachel managed with surprising clarity. "You drove, didn't you?" Her face had some mischievous tint to it now… But that may be Jesse's hormone-addled mind hoping for the best. Any girl who asked to see the backseat of his car was usually angling for a ride, however one might take that.

"Yes?" Jesse tried to disguise his surprised tone. This had suddenly turned in his favor. If he had her on her own, he could really turn on his infamous charms.

He _needed_ her back.

Because Jesse St. James? He didn't lose. Especially not to that oversized jock Finn Hudson, or the pathetic punk Noah Puckerman.

"Can we not talk in public then? I really don't need to break down where people can see me. Not again..." Rachel breathed, her eyes cast across Jesse's frame for a moment. She snatched up his hand and tugged along, "Come on!"

It wasn't before long that they were huddled up in the backseat of his range rover. Jesse hadn't thought that Rachel's tears could actually be beneficial. After all, it had made her insist they go somewhere more private so she could stop living out her moments of grief with people watching. Jesse happily complied with her wish, leading Rachel out to his car. After a quiet battle with herself, Rachel decided that she was mature enough to deal with being alone with Jesse. They had done it countless times before (albeit in the car he'd received _last _year). She sat pertly on the edge of her seat as Jesse lounged in a practised, yet clearly false aloofness.

"Okay," Jesse breathed, swallowing his uncharacteristic nervousness. It wasn't any secret that while they had been dating, he'd been interested in taking their relationship a step further. So, for obvious reasons, his mind swam with the potential future they could have – assuming they could move past this barrier. "Okay. So we're out of public...so?"

(He was a senior – how the hell could Rachel Berry make his voice crack like he was 12 again?)

"I just didn't want to be a public spectacle for once..." Rachel clarified out loud, nodding to her own point. "We're both hurt by what the other did…" Rachel crackled, her eyes darting between her hands and the unreadable expression on Jesse's face. "It's hard because we never got proper closure?" Rachel gave a hollow titter, her eyes welling up with tears once again.

"No we didn't...listen I'm sorry..." Jesse inched across his seat, pulling Rachel closer. "Look you're making me cry..." he joked, punctuating it with a laugh. He wasn't crying, and he probably wouldn't for a long while – not till he won Nationals.

"... We can sing our feelings," Rachel suggested out of no where. "Like we used to?"

_How inappropriately Berry._

"Sure."

Jesse reached across with a long arm, spinning through songs on his iPod. Every so often he'd cast a knowing look at Rachel (who is barely containing her tears). Out of some pragmatic gesture to "the old times" he picked out "Hello" by Lionel Richie. And, unfortunately, Rachel took to sobbing even harder. Had he really reduced such a proud, strong girl to such hysterics?

Smoothing her hair once more, he wrapped his arms around her shoulders. They felt like a couple again, and that sentiment rocked his mind uneasily. He didn't think there was any way he would be able to happily date Rachel again, and there was no way he could live without her. They were both into dramatic displays of affection, and theatre… It seemed only fitting they have such a tumultuous break up.

Reconciliation?

_Whatever._

Jesse took a breath, waiting out the songs' introduction with anticipation.

_They sung._

They sung it like it was the last time they'd ever sing; both were surprised by how this little exchange of a sweater could honestly have turned into this movie-like moment. The young, stunning lead vocalist of an opposing (albeit defeated) Glee club, curled up in his arms.

And, yes, it was tacky. They were singing the first song they'd ever sung together. But now, after all the trials and tribulations they'd suffered through? It was so much truer to their situation. He'd never admit how many times he had unwillingly dreamt of Rachel in the month they'd been apart. She'd never admit to wondering if he was already with some _other_ girl.

The song ended. The iPod flicked to shuffle.

_Beautiful by James Blunt._

Jesse cringed; he'd had to sing it at Regionals the previous year. It wasn't like he enjoyed the song at all. But, listening to the lyrics? He was struck by the relevance once again. He began softly singing along. Rachel blushed a bit, not really believing their luck.

"_She's with another man, but I won't lose no sleep on that 'cause I have a plan,"_ he sung along, their faces slowly inching slowly closer.

"Maybe we should -" Rachel's voice quavered for a second. Her hand reaching into little pink bag. Who would send her a message? Eight messages in fact; now she thought about it, she had been so distracted that she hadn't thought much of a dull quake from her bag. Rachel swallowed hard when she saw it was Puck. How would she possibly explain that she and Jesse had come to an understanding?

"... I'm sort of worried about the fact Puck might be coming," Rachel announced, looking up to Jesse who had continued to softly sing along to the song blaring through the speakers. "I need you alive for your singing voice and... well…" she trailed off, fiddling with her hands.

_Cause I'll never be with you…_ the speakers faded off before Jesse switched off the iPod, "Why is he coming up here? I'm not going to hurt you again, I promise," he assured her. Had she felt threatened by him? He also wondered if Rachel was able to detect the obvious nervousness exuding from his voice.

"I wasn't replying to his messages so he got worried..." Jesse bristled angrily – _Puck_ has swooped in alongside Finn, then? _Fine_. He knew those two losers were aiming to get with his girlfriend, and that was all the proof he needed. "And _I_ know you're not going to hurt me, not intentionally. We can't do this though... I mean..." Rachel breathed out a sigh, not trusting herself to look at the boy – man? – sitting next to her.

Jesse slowly placed his hands on either side of her cheeks, his unintentionally forcing her to meet his eye. They spent a split second actually _looking_ at each other properly for the first time since Regionals…

He kissed her.

The amazing part?

She didn't pull back.

Rachel wasn't nearly as angry as she should have been about it, either. All the times he'd treated her to dinner, he'd talked to her about musicals he hated, he'd driven her around, he'd taken care of her, he'd _kissed_ her… he even prevented a few boys from throwing slushies in her face. It started out simple enough, a soft press against her lips that he'd only meant to last a few seconds.

Somehow, she escalated to Rachel straddling his lap, her skirt suddenly hitched up to an unwise height. His hands were firmly locked at her hips, a desperate pair of lips peppering kisses across her throat. He paused just at her ear, not even noticing the way his teeth instinctually pressed at her pulse point. He knew how to get her to react; it was kind of amusing to hear the breathy sounds she'd make whenever his tongue would flick a certain point.

This wasn't enough. It never had been, either, but he'd always obliged her reservations about taking it any further. She was younger after all, and it was something he _always_ forgot). But honestly? He couldn't help the occasional roll of his hips or the hopeful detours his hand would take across her front. But, like the starlet she was, she went with it.

The girl was amazing at adlibbing.

Her attention snapped as her phone lit up (yet Jesse didn't seem to stop; she wasn't sure she minded). Puck had sent her another message.

… … …

_I have a theory SOMEONE'S having sex with their ex in the mall carpark._

Puck sent the message without really caring about why he knew – Kurt and Mercedes said they saw Jesse and Rachel at the mall (and after some recon work, they reported they'd climbed into Jesse's range rover). They'd told Tina and Puck, wondering if they knew what was going on. What the hell was Rachel doing? Seriously. Puck couldn't be there every time to beat up Jesse – especially not if she was willing to go _behind his back_ to see Jesse St Douche.

But then?

_No reply._

Fuck. Wait. She _wouldn't_ would she? No way.

_why the fuck are you getting in a car with him?_

Puck sat and waited for a reply. There was the first issue; he never had to wait for a reply from Rachel. She pretty much sat there and anticipated every message he sent, and got back to him within a few seconds.

_That's my business, Puckerman._

Puck was a little surprised, angry and worried – all at once. She hadn't even bothered to sign it! She always had to obnoxiously add her initial _'R'_ as if it helped identify her. Not that he really cared; it was actually kind of annoying. Like she thought he was stupid.

_get out of the car, blow the rape whistle and set him on fire_

What if it wasn't even her messaging him? What if it was Jesse pretending to be Rachel to try and distract from the fact he had Rachel tied up in the backseat? Fucker probably _would_ kidnap her, just to make Puck more pissed off with him than he already was. He honestly wouldn't believe Rachel would do this shit, especially not to – to New Directions.

She was annoying, arrogant, selfish, egotistical (hell yeah he knew that word) but she wasn't stupid enough to roll around in the backseat of some sleazy ex's car by choice.

_I'm fine. Really._

Puck glared at the message for a moment. Seriously? She had just climbed into a car with some guy who had egged her and made fun of her. A guy who ditched her for some lame Glee club that, yeah, _won_… But they didn't enjoy themselves. And that was the point of Glee or whatever…

_RACHEL. stop being an idiot_

Puck sighed, wondering if she actually noticed he was being nice. And him calling her an idiot was _nice, _alright? Honesty and all that kind of shit. There was no point telling her "way to go" and encouraging her to run off with lame exes who didn't care about her at all. If Jesse cared, he wouldn't have left New Directions for such stupid reasons. He would have _told _her he was leaving.

He wouldn't have **egged** her.

_Puck, I need to work this out. Back off!_

The message caused him to throw his phone at the wall. For once, he cared. Well, not _once_, but Rachel always bitched about how he didn't care. How he never paid any attention to her, and how they weren't friends. She wondered why?

He grabbed the phone up from the floor, sending her a rather final message.

_i'm coming to fucking drag you ou__t of his car with my bare hands_

… … …

Rachel breathed out a heavy sigh, tears still staining her cheeks. This was bad. So bad. What had started as a totally innocent, thoughtful conversation had turned into red lips and a hickey taunt on her skin. She was fidgeting, trying to adjust her clothes and trying to reply to Puck. It – wasn't fair. _This_ wasn't fair.

At least Puck was trying to respect her personal space, and not maiming Jesse.

"I- I'm sorry. I didn't mean to kiss you...I just...had to..." Jesse apologized, physically flustered. She was a spitfire, and he'd never used that phrase in his life. She was apt, enthusiastic, and just so –

"It's fine, just - I didn't hate it…" she barely whispered, her eyes averted to her lap. Had she just – cheated? She wasn't sure. It felt like she had. It was all on Jesse, she reasoned. This attempt to blame him entirely wasn't going to work though, as she was the one that – she _couldn't_ even think about it.

Jesse kissed her once more, his hand sliding across her exposed thigh. Rachel's breath caught in her throat at his touch. She instinctually smacked his hand away, and attempted to regain her composure (and personal space).

"No, we really shouldn't be doing this. I should just go."

Jesse smirked at her, rolling his eyes in amusement.

"Or... I don't know," Rachel caught her lip between her teeth in worry, "if Puck is coming…"

Jesse swallowed hard, cringing at the idea of Puck. While he wasn't a coward, he had seen the arms on that guy – he was also a football player. Jesse could hold himself in a fight, but against someone he could possibly avoid? He'd avoid them.

"I should...I should go before Puck gets here…"

As he said this, a familiar beat-up truck rolled up a few parking spots away. Inside was a very angry Puck who, fortunately, had an injured right hand. He had gotten into a fight with some guy who had scoffed at Tina for being goth (and maybe 'cause the same guy had slushied Rachel.) Puck slammed the front door, leaning against the passenger door of Jesse's own car.

Why was Puck even here?

He had no _fucking _idea.

"Rachel, c'mon, before you make a stupid mistake."

Rachel felt the urge to laugh – it was a bit late for that wasn't it? But she bit back the bitter laugh for the sake of a sigh. "I don't have to listen to you!" she called through the cracked window (they'd figured the car would get way too hot otherwise).

"If we're friends, listen to me, okay?" Puck said back without missing a beat.

Rachel was stunned for a second, not really able to say anything. Once she regained her composure, she snorted loudly. "You're only saying that because you're trying to manipulate me. I'm not that naive..." Rachel was still cuddled to Jesse's chest, making the most of what might have been their last moments together. She was glaring at a Red Bull can for the sake of it, feeling a little agitated by the situation. In truth, she was mostly just agitated by her own stupid decisions.

"Yes you are," he muttered quietly before pushing off the car. He turned to face the door, eyes narrowed at the black range rover. "C'mon, Rach..."

"Stop it..." Rachel mumbled loudly enough for Puck to hear her. He was being stupidly sweet, and charming, for the sake of prying her from Jesse's arms. Considering the fact he'd sent her a message earlier saying he was going to ignore her the entire day? She was quite pleased that he'd cracked first this time. That feeling of satisfaction was tipped by this sudden nickname and friendship.

Rachel threatened to never speak to him again on an almost hourly basis some days. When he didn't care, she'd start profusely apologizing and trying to get him to pay attention to her.

"Please?" Rachel had never heard Puck say 'please' to her before. "Just get out of the car and come see me. I'll like, not stare at your boobs for a week."

"I'll be with you in a second. Just - just a second," her voice caught in her throat as she was hugged by Jesse once again. She checked herself in the mirror quickly, her eyes still red (though not as red as her lips, or a few spots on her neck).

"Ten seconds or we're never friends." His tone was serious. Rachel had spent the past week or so arguing him on that exact topic; he claimed he didn't see her as a friend, and that she was blind to what he really was as a person.

"Call me? I'm so sorry. Good bye..." Rachel pecked Jesse on the cheek as she slipped out of the door.

"Bye."

That was all Jesse could muster. He'd sat there, listening to fond tones ooze from Puck and watched Rachel jump at his arrival. He'd guessed that the new "it" couple was Hudson and Rachel, but his intel seemed off. He'd kick Nicky's ass later for the assurance that Finn was out of town, so it was safe. Stupid sophomore brat.

Puck was several feet away as he watched Rachel slipped out of Jesse's car. It only took a few seconds before she was watching Jesse's car as he sped off. Her attention quickly shifted to Puck who, unknowingly, earned himself a hug.

"Here, Rachyrachrach. Good Rachy!" he mocked, acting as if he was calling over a pet dog. The nickname that had made her coo just moments before was now making her frown out of sheer agitation. She had been fine, really, but if he hadn't shown up? The backseat of her ex's car wasn't the place to lose such an important part of herself.

Rachel frowned openly, storming over to Puck with her face turned away. She was thankful for the scarf she'd chosen to wear. After a moment of quiet annoyance, she looked up to Puck. "Happy?"

Puck suddenly realized she was misty-eyed and moody. He'd expected her to be upset, but he was also expecting huge amounts of gratitude for saving her from St. Douche. Apparently not… instead he was met with an angry 5' 2" diva who was about to kill him. "Do you want an awkward hug?"

"I'm only here to tell you that it was **my** business. I appreciate your concern, really, but I was fine," Rachel snapped in a professional tone, walking into the hug that was offered to her.

_Damage control time. _Puck thought with a smirk Rachel would never see.

"Friends care about friends, don't they?" his tone was oddly unprotected, soft and low just against her ear. He wasn't necessarily going to win any amazing academic scholarships or whatever, but he didn't need a piece of paper to tell him he could read any woman like a book. And Rachel? She was like a coloring book that was already colored in.

After a short moment Rachel nodded, her hands clutching gingerly against his shoulder blades. She remembered a few days before, and her first (stupid) foray into the world of teenage parties. Puck and Santana of all people came to rescue her from some sleazy guy.

Rachel had ended up groping, biting, licking a boy who was renowned for his abilities in bed, and with no reaction on his end. Her drunken stupor allowed her to consider this with a less critical eye… which is why she ended up offering to sleep with Puck, a fact she could admit only to herself. It was shallow, cruel and really… she felt he deserved better than to be seen as some town bike, as it were.

Though, even with all of this, he just put her into bed. He ignored it for the time being and hazed her for it later. And that was recently; he'd done so much more for her in the past.

_Friends care about friends…_

"I - yes. They do." She was distracted by the hand on her lower back, working in subtle circles. A soft mewl passed her lips before she actually noticed; stupid Puck and his stupid ability to do stupid things with his stupid hands. Rachel felt a little more than annoyed he knew what he was talking about half the time. In some indistinct way, yes, she had considered him physically appealing. And the offers? She was starting to wonder if she should bother even turning them down anymore.

It was nice to just be hugged, liked, kissed… even if it's all pretend.

"And we're friends, right?" he breathed once more in the same low, dark voice.

"I'd like to think so..." Rachel conceded, her breath hitched in her throat. She knew he was doing it on purpose, but that didn't make it any easier for her. The fact he was pretending to make her stop crying? It was enough like a genuine friend to make her happy for the moment…

"Then quit your bitching, Rach."

He was _such_ a jerk.


End file.
